Witness Protection Program
by wanderingcloud
Summary: Summary: Before Gabriel died in the hands of Lucifer, he sends a part of his grace with all his memories to his past self in order to stop the future from happening. His plan is to "kidnap" the vessel of Michael and Lucifer and bring them into a different world where angels and demons would not find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Before Gabriel died in the hands of Lucifer, he sends a part of his grace with all his memories to his past self in order to stop the future from happening. His plan is to "kidnap" the vessel of Michael and Lucifer and bring them into a different world where angels and demons would not find them.

 **Supernatural/ Harry Potter crossover** **Disclaimer:** Supernatural does not belong to me.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(Season 5)**

Gabriel barely made it. He never thought that Lucifer would really kill him. He thought that he would die. Fortunately, he managed to escape and send his memories to his past self. With the memories of the future, past Gabriel would know what to do in order to prevent the apocalypse from ever happening. Those were the last thought that passed through Gabriel's mind before he succumbed to death.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Season 2)**

As if struck by lightning, Gabriel suddenly collapsed in which caused a panic to the people that surrounds him. While he was unconscious, he was bombarded by the memories of three painful years that has not yet happened. It took him almost a day before he could sort out the memories and make a plan on what to do in order to prevent the apocalypse.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a hospital. He closed his eyes again and thought that it would be nice if he could simply forget the memories. It hurts so much especially when he was killed by one of his beloved brother but this has not happened yet so he needs to focus on other things like what he should do now.

Opening his eyes again, he decided to end this pity party he seems to be having with himself. A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Oh good, you're awake. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I collapsed. By the way, when can I leave?"

"You may leave now. We did not find anything wrong with you but we really recommend if you could stay at least the night. Just in case."

"Good because I want to leave now."

"Okay I'll just get the forms," the nurse said before going out the room.

Gabriel would very much want to use his powers to disappear from the room but he felt his brothers and sisters in earth which is quite unusual at this time. But then again, he suddenly remembered that the onslaught of memories from the future caused a surge of grace on earth so maybe, it was not unusual for them to be curious as to what has caused it. He just needs to lay low for a few weeks at least before he can use his powers fully again especially if his power is not as stable as it was before. The added grace made it harder for him to hide his presence as Gabriel again. That's why, he needs to be able to control the added grace first before using his powers.

[][][][][][][]

When Gabriel found himself outside the hospital, he immediately went to an ice cream shop he saw across the street. He needed to plan and sweets would help him think.

After buying the 10-scoop ice cream, he sat down and think.

He needed to stop the apocalypse from happening. To do that, he needed to stop Dean from breaking the first seal. For that to happen, he should not go to hell which leads to the deal he made. If Sam did not die, he would not make this kind of deal. So in order to stop the apocalypse, he needed to stop Dean from making a deal. But how can he do that? Maybe he should not let Sam get killed? But that would only delay it from happening. One way or another, another Sam could die what with the whole demon and angel wanting this apocalypse to happen. Add in to their job as hunters, it's really a miracle that they are still alive!

What to do? What to do?

Wait- maybe he could steal Sam's soul the minute he dropped dead just for a while until he can figure out how to stop this mess and place him in a different reality where angels and demons would not find him. And when Dean made a deal, the crossroad demon would not be able to do anything because they cannot bring back a soul that they cannot find. No deals would be made and Dean would not be sent to hell.

So far so good but when did Sam die?

Isn't it around May? And it's freaking May right now! Shit! He needs to find those two right now.

[][][][][][][]

It took him an hour before he could sense where Dean is. After finding them, he would definitely put something in order for him to track them down easily.

He went to an alley and tried sensing if his brothers and sisters are nearby. Fortunately, they are not in the same city. Probably went somewhere else to investigate. Thus, with a snap of his fingers he disappeared and appeared invisibly where he finds Dean sealing the deal with a crossroad demon bitch.

* * *

Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Before Gabriel died in the hands of Lucifer, he sends a part of his grace with all his memories to his past self in order to stop the future from happening. His plan is to "kidnap" the vessel of Michael and Lucifer and bring them into a different world where angels and demons would not find them.

 **Supernatural/ Harry Potter crossover**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

He was too late. The deal was made and done. If he just came a little bit earlier then this would not have happen.

Should he go back in time? Yes, he could but the problem is that it requires a huge amount of his grace to do that. However, he is currently hiding at the moment. To do so would be like pointing a big glowing arrow in front of him saying "here I am, come and get me," to his brothers and sisters.

He can't let that happen. So plan b it is: stop Dean from breaking the first seal.

But how can he do that? Okay, don't panic. He still has a year to make a foolproof plan. But first, he needs to put a tracking spell on Dean and Sam. He would know right away where they are as well as their situation.

[][][][][][][]

As the weeks go by, Gabriel managed to control the newly added grace. He was now able to use his powers without the fear of being found out. In addition to that, his brothers and sisters have finally left Earth behind.

Now he can concentrate on the plan.

It's not Sam who would die next but Dean. So what he should do is find a way to steal Dean's soul before he comes to hell. The problem with that is the nature of the deal. Dean needs to go to hell but he cannot allow that because by doing so, it would be a lot harder for him to steal the soul of Dean. He needs to bring Dean in hell in his own terms and condition.

How to do it? How to do it?

[][][][][][][]

After binge eating his collection of sweets, lollipops, chocolates and ice cream, he finally made a rough plan!

It's as if a lightbulb lights on top of his head.

Eureka!

What he needs is to bring Dean down in hell for about a second then bring him back up again. The deal did not specify when Dean needs to be in hell. The deal also did not specify how long Dean needs to stay there. So as long as Dean step his feet for about a second or so in hell then the deal will be fulfilled.

The problem now is that they would still need to send the hellhounds in order to collect Dean's soul as part of the deal. Hiding Dean far, far away even after he went to hell would not help. They would still send the hellhounds but they would know right away that something powerful is interfering with the plan.

So for that not to happen, He needs to practice how he would steal Dean away right after his soul has passed this life but right before the hellhounds took his soul. The timing must be perfect! It's his one chance.

And that's when he thought of Groundhog Day, a movie he watched a long time ago.

He could place them in a controlled environment. Then he would let Dean die over and over again just so he could practice getting his soul immediately after the soul left the body and place it in his pocket dimension before a reaper took Dean away.

* * *

Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter!


End file.
